


Creature In The Dark

by PaladinAlby



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Choking, Light Dom/sub, Light Spanking, M/M, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaladinAlby/pseuds/PaladinAlby
Summary: Prompt: Something stood at the end of the hallway, watching and waiting and perfectly patient.In which I turn a relatively spooky prompt into pure smut
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Creature In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters
> 
> So its been a bit longer than a year since I last wrote an actual fanfic, and I've never written for this ship so why not pull myself out of writers block with some Winterhawk porn.
> 
> Im trash for bottom Clint as well so to all you bottom Clint lovers, I hope you enjoy!

Clint walked slowly upstairs,having just locked up his house for the night. As he reached the top of the stairs, his eyes caught sight of a figure cloaked in shadows at the end of the hallway. He already knew who it was, there are only two people that can sneak into his house undetected. The first person is Natasha, but she's still on a mission overseas. The second person is Bucky, and by the shape of the very familiar muscular form ahead of him, it was undoubtedly Bucky.

He could feel the super soldier's eyes on him, assessing him. Clint smirked and winked at him, strolling into his bedroom and closing the door without a second look in Bucky’s direction. The archer had just removed his shirt when he heard the door handle turn, a slight creak breaking the silence of the room from the old wooden door. 

The cool air from the hallway wrapped itself around Clint’s upper body, making him shiver. Bucky watched the mans every move as he stepped out of his sweatpants, the only piece of clothing left on him being a pair of purple boxer briefs.

Bucky stepped forward until he was standing right behind Clint, his body heat warming up Barton’s exposed back. Clint leaned back into him, relaxing his body against his boyfriend's. Bucky wrapped his arms around the archer, one arm around his waist while the other went across his chest, his hand raising to clutch Clint’s jaw. Gently, he turned Clint’s head to face his own, leaning forwards to capture the younger man's lips in a gentle kiss. 

It only took a minute for the kiss to turn desperate and heated. Bucky nibbled on Clint’s lower lip, a soft moan escaping the man’s throat. Clint turned his whole body towards bucky, arching his hips into the older man’s. The super soldier slid his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, dominating the kiss, both of his hands moved up to cup both of Clints cheeks, holding his head still. 

He moaned deeply as he tasted Clint, smirking into the kiss as the archer began to grind against his leg harder. Bucky moved away from Clint’s lips, ignoring his whine as he kissed and sucked his way along his jaw, biting down softly on his earlobe.

“You want me so badly, don’t you baby?” he whispered huskily into Clint’s ear. His boyfriend nodded furiously, panting as he continued to hump Bucky’s thigh. The older man grabbed Clint’s hips, walking forwards until Clints back collided with the wall. The super soldier planted his lips on Clint’s neck, sucking and biting a dark mark into the sensitive skin. Clint gasped, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and burying one of his hands into the man’s hair, arching his neck into the attention Bucky was giving it. 

“Please Bucky.” Clint didn't really know what he was asking for, he just needed something, something more than this. Bucky gripped his hips tighter, sucking one last harsh mark into his hawks neck. 

“Strip out of those boxer briefs and get on the bed, face down, ass up.” Bucky ordered, and Clint quickly pulled his underwear off, climbing onto the bed. He placed his head on a pillow, arching his ass up, presenting himself to Bucky. The super soldier groaned in approval, stripping his uniform off until he was fully naked. Clint watched and whimpered when he caught sight of Bucky’s hard cock standing tall against his stomach. 

Bucky climbed onto the bed, kneeling behind his bent over boyfriend. He placed his hands on Clint’s ass, a cheek in each hand, kneading the flesh. The archer moaned softly into the pillow, pressing his ass back against Bucky’s hands. The sensation of both a flesh hand and a metal hand on his ass at the same time always felt so good to him, he adored the feeling of Bucky’s metal hand on his skin. 

“Want me to eat you out doll? Fuck you with my tongue until your begging for my cock?” Bucky growled out, landing a light a smack on Clint’s ass with his flesh hand. The younger man gasped, reaching back and holding onto bucky’s metal arm.

“Yes please Bucky, fuck me with your tongue!” The arched managed to moan out, his hips rocking his ass back against Bucky desperately. The older man smacked his ass again,stilling his hips with just his metal hand.

“Keep your hips still or you’re not allowed to cum tonight, understood?” Bucky said firmly. Clint whimpered but nodded, groaning out a quiet ‘yes sir’. With both his hands free now, he used them to spread Clint’s cheeks, groaning at the sight of his tight pink hole. Without another thought, he leaned down and licked a wide wet stripe over the puckered hole, his cock twitching at the long moan Clint released. 

Quickly deciding not to tease tonight, he dived straight into eating Clint out, shoving his tongue in and out of his boyfriend hole at a quick pace, giving the hole a suck here and there. It was driving Clint mad having to keep his hips still, all he wanted to do was push Bucky down on his back and ride his face. But he really wanted to come tonight so he forced himself to keep still, moaning and whimpering into his pillow, his hands clenching the pillow. 

Bucky shoved his tongue in deep, keeping it inside as he wiggled it around. 

“Fuck Bucky!” Clint gasped out, biting into the pillow to keep himself still. Bucky removed his tongue, resting a finger against his hole, pressing against it gently. 

“Good boy, so good for me.” Bucky praised and Clint sighed happily, loving the compliments. “Keep still for me baby.” Bucky ordered, leaning over Clint’s body to reach into the bedside drawer, pulling out a bottle of lube. They recently decided to stop using condoms, due to Bucky’s super soldier abilities, he couldn't catch anything and thus he couldn’t give anything either.

He sat back on his calves, pouring a generous amount of lube over his fingers, warming up the liquid in his hand before pressing a finger into Clint. The archer groaned, pressing his ass back onto the finger, forgetting Bucky’s earlier command. Bucky quickly slipped his finger out, slapping Clint’s ass twice.

“Did i say you could move your hips?” He growled at his partner, the man underneath him whimpered and shook his head. “Speak up!”

“No, sir” Clint said, choking on a gasp as a finger pushed into him again.

“Then don't move.” Bucky huffed, thrusting his finger in and out of Clint’s slick hole, quickly adding a second finger, stretching the archer wider. He scissored his fingers inside Clint, loosening the muscle until he could slide a third finger in. Now, Clint was panting desperately, moaning Bucky’s name over and over. Quickly, he pulled his fingers out, tapping Clint on the thigh. “Roll over, legs in the air.”

Clint followed his command, lying on his back, lifting his legs so he was exposed and spread for his lover. Bucky moaned at the sight, slick hand rubbing his cock, spreading lube onto it. He moved between Clint’s legs, grabbing the limbs and placing them over his shoulders. Clint locked his ankles behind Bucky’s head, pulling the man down with his legs, leaning up to kiss the super soldier. Bucky groaned and kissed back, hands gliding down his legs. He grabbed his erection with his flesh hand, his metal hand spreading one of clint’s ass cheeks, exposing his loose hole.

Slowly, he pressed his cock against Clint’s hole, fighting against the rings of muscle to get his shaft inside. Clint let out a deep moan, burying his hands in Bucky’s hair to keep the man's lips on his. 

It felt like years until Bucky finally bottomed out, his whole cock sheathed in Clint’s hole who was clenching around his size, groaning at the feel of it. He could feel a layer of sweat on his skin, his lover's hole was so tight and hot, it felt like the archer was suffocating him through his dick. 

Once Bucky was sure Clint was ready, he pulled his cock out slowly until only the tip was inside, and then he slammed back into him, forcing a yelp out of Clint’s throat. He did this a few more times, swallowing Clint’s yelps and moans with his own mouth. He pulled away suddenly, leaning up but keeping Clint’s legs spread and pinned with his hands on his thighs, folding the man in half. 

He started fucking into Clint at a fast pace, pounding his cock into the man below him until said man was uncontrollably moaning, hands holding onto the headboard. He grabbed Clint’s legs and wrapped them around his waist, leaning down and kissing him possessively. The younger man arched up into his boyfriend’s kisses and thrusts, encouraging him to go faster with his moans.

Bucky’s hips were pistoning his cock into Clint, angling himself just right so he hit his lovers prostate with each thrust. Clint clenched his legs around the super soldier, using his body as purchase to fuck himself on Bucky’s cock. The older man gave over control to him, wrapping a hand in Clint’s hair and pulling his head back, exposing his neck. 

The archer moaned loudly as he fucked himself, moving his hips faster, the whole bed shaking as a result. Bucky planted his mouth onto Clint’s neck, sucking more of his marks into the skin. Clint won't be happy about the placement of the marks tomorrow, but Bucky couldn't care less right now, he wanted everyone to know he owned this man, and these marks should do the trick.

“Fuck, come on Buck, fuck me, pound my hole until i'm begging you to stop.” Clint groaned out, moaning in satisfaction as Bucky grabbed his arms, using one hand to pin them above his head and started slamming into his hole, “Fuck yes! Fuck, fuck Bucky! Yes!” 

Clints moaning only made him go harder, wrapping his free hand around Clint’s throat, applying light pressure to it, choking Clint slightly. As he got closer to the edge, his hand tightened, cutting off any moans that wanted to erupt from Clint’s throat. The archer wrapped a hand around Bucky’s arm, not pulling it away, just holding onto it.

“I want you to cum for me Clint, cum from just my cock inside you and my hand choking you.” He hissed, quickly losing any self control he still had, falling into the pleasure Clint’s hole was giving him. The man underneath him whimpered, his hole clenching around Bucky’s member, warning the man above him that he was about to cum. Bucky continued his onslaught of hard thrusts into Clint, the sound of skin slapping against skin loud in the room. “Cum for me Clint”

Clint cried out as his release shot out of his untouched cock, his body tightening up at the intense pleasure. Bucky growled as he fucked into Barton harder, letting out a loud long moan as his climax hit him, spilling his seed inside Clint. 

Bucky collapsed onto his lover, breathing harshly as he rode out his orgasm. He soon calmed down, pressing soft kisses against Clint’s neck, the man under him sighed happily as he stroked his hand through Bucky’s hair. After a few more minutes, Bucky slowly lifted himself off of Clint, gently pulling out of the archer who only whimpered a little at the sensation. 

The super soldier disappeared into the bathroom to grab a washcloth, dampening it with warm water and went about cleaning Clint up. He tossed the cloth into the laundry hamper once Clint was clean, grabbing his underwear and pulling them on. He pulled the blankets out from under Clint’s half asleep body, climbing in next to his boyfriend and pulling the covers over them both.

Clint yawned as he rolled over to use Bucky’s shoulder as a pillow, slinging a heavy arm over his waist. Bucky smiled, running his fingers through his lovers hair.

“Next time, just use the front door.” Clint said, breaking the silence. Bucky snorted, kissing his forehead.

“Not as fun.” He replied, wrapping his arm around Clints shoulders, hugging him close. 

“Prick” Clint huffed but snuggled closer to his boyfriend, feeling safe in his arms.

“Love you too.” Bucky whispered, listening to Clint’s breathing even out before he let sleep take over his body.

**Author's Note:**

> Im pleased I managed to write this


End file.
